The Connection to the past
by MsLove81
Summary: Hermione fled from the wizarding world over 2 years ago. She changed her name and looks. Now the one thing that ties her to her past brings her back. Ch8 up!!!!
1. Leaving and Discoveries

" Lex love could you come down here for a moment?" A young woman's voice called from another part of the house. Alexa Porter formally known as Hermione Granger walked through the halls of the small flat. " Yes Lav. what did you need?" A very pregnant Lavender Brown was sitting at the kitchen table. " Lex hunnie you know Seamus and I both adore you dearly but with the baby coming soon and the lack of space." Hemione cut her off first. " You need me to leave. I totally understand and Thank you so much. Both you and Seamus have done so much for me. It's fine I'll leave today."   
  
Lavender got up and hugged her friend " I love you Mione" "I love you too Lav but I need to get ready and back." The two girls released each other so Hermione could go to her room. Hermione who now went by the name Alex was fixing her beautiful blond curls. She had changed her name and appearence in hopes nobody would reconize her. Hermione had just finished putting on a denim skirt with a ruffle at the bottom and a one shoulder tank top. She finished up the look by applying her makeup and putting on some knee high boots and her Gucci sunglasses. It was time to go back to her world again.  
  
She had just finished packing her belongings when she heard a gurgling noise coming from her bed. She slowly walked to her bed and picked up the on thing that tied her to the wizarding world. Her 18 month old daughter. The baby gurgled excitedly as her mother picked her up. " Come on Mya we're going to Diagon Alley today." Hermione quickly dressed her daughter in a pink ruffle dress and left for town.  
  
As soon as they stepped into Diagon Alley a wave of memories hit her. She carried her daughter to Gringotts where she got some of her money. After visiting a few shops Mya started to get fussy due to the heat and she was probably hungry. Hermione and Mya settled into a table at an outside cafe.  
  
Ron had gone to Diagon Alley that day to pick up some things for his broom as well as Harry's. On the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies Ron noticed a very you woman with a little girl. She didn't look old enough to have kids , he thought but he just shrugged it off . He continued walking as he caught a few words the girl was saying:  
  
" Oh that my big girl." Hermione said as she smiled at her daughter. She gave Mya a bite of the sandwich she was eating. Mya took a bite and scrunched her face up in disgust. " Oh you don't like that?" Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
His blood ran cold. He stopped it couldn't be. Ron blinked a couple of times thinking maybe it was a dream but then he heard it again. He had heard that laugh so many times. Ron turned and looked at the young woman who was playing peek-a-boo with her daughter. " Mione?" The girls head shot up Hermione pretended she didn't know what was going on by looking around. " Mione ?" The voice said again. Ron looked at the little girl who was lovingly looking at her mother and pointing to Ron. Ron walked over to the couple and sat down. " Ron" was all the girl managed to whisper. 


	2. Agreements

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of that good stuff even though I wouldn't mind. They all belong to the great JKR.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic I have posted on here and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and likes the story it really means a lot. If anyone has any tips or would like to help me along with the story just e-mail me at lil_nina81@yahoo.com make sure you tell me its about the story or I might delete it.  
  
To : Midnite Star Watcher: Thank you so much it means a lot that you liked the story I'll be sure to check out yours and add you to my favs.  
  
To: Hippo15052000: Thanks a bunch as well you guyz were my first 2 reviews it made my day when I saw them he he anywayz thanks a bunch ill check you out as well . Seriously though if you want to help me at all just e-mail me!  
  
Ok on with the story!!  
  
Ron looked down at the little girl she was obviously Hermione's . Except for a few things Mya had Hermione's nose and curly hair their mouths were the same. The way Mya smiled. The only thing that was different was the black hair and those green eyes that could even put Mr. Harry Potter himself in check. Ron knew who the other person was that Mya belonged to. But he wasn't going to say anything to Hermione not yet at least.  
  
Ron turned to look back at Hermione who was looking nervously at a real-estate magazine. " Mione what are you doing here its been almost 2 years." " It's Alex, Ron my name is Alex when we are in public and I know how longs its been. I'm just trying to find a place for me and Mya to live." Ron just looked at his friend Mya was the nickname Harry had given to Hermione during school when they were dating only Harry could call her that.  
  
Ron noticed how sad and exhausted Hermione looked. He hadn't seen her look so bad since finals time back at school. She was beautiful as ever no doubt about that and she had grown in more than a couple ways. But he could tell something was wrong. That something or more like someone was missing from Hermione's life.  
  
Ron took the magazine out of Hermione's hands which seemed to have flustered her quite a bit. " Ronald Weasley what in bloody hell did you do that for I was reading that you dumb prat." Ron just laughed . " Come stay with me Mione." " Ron no I can't you know that. What if Harry were to come by then what would I do. Ron don't even think like that please." Hermione looked scared and sad. " Come on Mione there's plenty of room at my flat. I have a 5 bedroom 3 bathroom flat with a pool and Jacuzzi. Look you and Mya could even have your own rooms. Plus Harry is too busy with work, he never comes by. Please Please Please Mione? It would be great fun like old times ya know? Please Mione?" Mya was smiling and giggling at Ron. " See Mione even Mya likes the idea." Ron said picking up the little girl. Hermione just gave Ron this look . " I can't believe I'm agreeing to this . Fine Ron we'll move in with you." Ron grabbed Hermione into a hug with Mya still in his arms. "Wicked"  
  
A/N: Ok guys there's the second chapter I hope you like it next chapter Mione will tell Ron the whole story about Mya and herself. I'll also write about how the living life between Ron, Mya , and Hermione! 


	3. Talks

A/N: Ok thank you all a lot to me. Umm I guess I'm getting so involved in this story so I'll keep writing just for you guys. Also I have a vague idea of what's going to happen so I started to plan.   
  
Jade: Thanks a bunch I'm already done with 3 more chapters so I'll get those up soon.  
  
Malfoychic: Its just one of those weird nicknames you get like my name is Melina and I got the nickname Nina who knows really just something you kind of makeup you know?  
  
Ron led Hermione and Mya to his apartment. Which was on the outskirts of Diagon Alley . When they got outside Hermione was in utter shock. It wasn't just a flat it was a penthouse. Ron just looked at Hermione with a smile on his face. Hermione turned and hugged Ron. " My god Ron it's beautiful." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the house.  
  
When Hermione got into the house she was in awe. She couldn't believe how gorgeous his house was. It was done in neutral colors like tan and black and the theme was set to Asian style with paper lanterns and Chinese words that were put in frames. Hermione sat down on the tan leather couch and started to cry.  
  
Ron looked startled an wrapped his arms around Hermione. " Mione love what's wrong?" Hermione just cried harder " Your all grown up Ron. You even have your own house and look at me. I have nothing. I'm almost 21 and I have no job, no home, no money, and a baby. I was suppose to make something of myself Ron. It wasn't suppose to end up like this." Ron pulled Hermione's head up so she was looking at him. " Look Mione you are something. Your smart, your fun to be around, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met inside and out, Hell your my best friend and that's got to mean something all on it's own. Look at you Mione you have a beautiful little girl who just lites up your whole face when you look at her and she adores you. You have what a lot of people don't have and that's love. And this is your home with Me and Mya. So stop your crying because I know someone who is in need of some serious shopping." Hermione stopped crying and was now hugging Ron. " I told you I don't have any money." " That's ok I wasn't going to let you pay anyways." With that they headed out shopping.  
  
Later on that night after buying a bed, sheets, towels, clothes, sunglasses, shoes, mirror, makeup, and other things for Hermione, and a crib, toys, clothes, playpen, and other things for Mya . Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch. " Hey Mione? you want to go and sit out in the hot tub?" " Yea sure we can talk out there." After they had changed and Mya was asleep in her playpen on the patio. Hermione talked in the hot tub. " So what happened that year?"  
  
A/N : Muah hahaha I know I'm evil but I gotta leave you somewhere and don't worry I'll have another chapter up very soon. And no this isn't going to be a Ron and Hermy story she just needs someone to be close to her so she can tell him what happened and plus he's her best friend he can say stuff like that to her mine does all the time! ok so until next time PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Past, Present, and Future

A/N: Yes I know I'm crazy but I'm having fun I have given you guys 3 new chapters in 1 day just to keep you tied over so the least you can do is Review! Now ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before starting. " Well it was not to long after the Yule Ball at Christmas time and I didn't feel myself. Not too long after that my period was late and it never has been before. So I got worried and went to Madam Pomfrey and she made me take all these test so she could confirm what I pretty much already knew that I was pregnant. I couldn't believe how stupid I was here I was suppose to be the know it all and I couldn't even tell if I was pregnant or not. So after I found out I panicked I thought maybe I could have an abortion, but that immediately fell through. Then I didn't know weather or not to tell Harry and we know how that turned out. I couldn't tell him Ron I couldn't tie him down to me like that. It wouldn't be fair. I know he said he loved me but what about in a couple of years from now down the road? What if he decided he didn't want us I couldn't do that to Mya." Ron just looked at his friend " Mione you know he wouldn't do that the least he would do is be a father to Mya. Mione he knows what it's like to live life without a father. It's not fair to him Mione you never even gave him the chance."  
  
" I know Ron but why would he want a know-it-all like me? He's Harry fucking Potter the boy who fucking lived. He could have any girl in the world he wanted why would he want me and a baby? I know we can't change who he is. So I told my parents and a lot of good that did they disowned me. They gave me a little money for the babies sake, So I left I ran away. I had Mya on August 15th her full name is Mya Helena Potter. After she was born I changed my name to Alexia Christina Porter and got a job at a muggle diner. I didn't want anyone to know who I was. After a couple of weeks I was fired because I would bring Mya to work and she would cause to much trouble. That where Lavender found me and I moved in with her, but since she is having a baby herself and needs the room I left. And here I am. Ron looked at Hermione in total disbelief she had been through so much. Hermione weirdly felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and fell asleep in the hot tub.  
  
Ron got out of the tub and walked over to Mya and scooped her up and brought her playpen as well. Ron was putting Mya in her Pajamas when he decided to talk to her it couldn't hurt, right? " Hey Mya do you have any clue as to how lucky you are? You have one of the greatest Mums in the world and your dad too. I would know their my best friends. But seriously your Mummy loves you very much. I know things haven't been very easy for you guys and things might not make sense, but when they don't you have got to hang in there. Things will eventually work out and your dad will adore you like your mum and I already do. I'll be pushed off to the sidelines again but you have got to remember that I love you ok? I'm always here for you don't feel like you have to do what your mum had did, she should have never had to go through that by herself. You have a lot of family you don't know yet but you will one day and we're here for you ok? And also please don't give your mum any trouble she deserves some time too."  
  
Ron noticed Mya had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked up the baby giving her a kiss before placing her in her playpen. What he failed to notice was Hermione standing in the doorway crying. She heard everything he had said. He did finally notice her however when he heard a sniffle.   
  
" Thank you Ron." "For what Mione?" " This, everything." Ron enveloped Hermione in a big hug. "It's nothing Mione. That's what friends are for." " Ron?" ".....Yea Mione?" " Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Ron smiled at Hermione she looked like a little girl again she had on a pair of striped boxers with Tigger on them and a big 3 sizes to big T-shirt with the Chudley Cannons across it and pink slippers, her hair was in a big messy bun on the top of her head. " Sure you can. You didn't have to ask."  
  
Hermione got into bed. " Hey Mione?" " Yea Ron?" Hermione turned so she was facing Ron. " If Mya wakes up I'll get her. Get some sleep love." " Thank you Ron. Goodnight." " Nite Mione, Nite Mya."   
  
Hermione was laying there for a few moments she could hear Ron's soft snores. " Ron?" " Hmm?" He grunted in his sleep. " Did you mean those things you told to Mya?" " Yes Mione I wouldn't lie now go to sleep." " Ok goodnight Ron." Hermione said cheerfully. "Goodnight Mione." With that Hermione finally fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Ok! there you guys go another chapter now Review I was feeling very nice today Lol!! Now you know what happened back in the day so now I'll start on the really good stuff. Woo Woo 3 pages! 


	5. Family

A/n: Hey you guys I'm really sorry for taking awhile but I kind of got stuck so. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and here's the next chapter!  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up very well rested but also very confused. She had just gotten the best nights worth of sleep in a long time, but now she didn't know where she was. Hermione was sitting there looking at the room when Ron who was holding Mya walked in the room. " Sleep well?" Hermione turned her head and smiled at Mya who was in only her diaper curled up in the crook of Ron's arm drinking her bottle. Hermione looked back at Ron. " Yea I slept very well. Thank you. How about you? Did she wake you up at all?" " No just this morning but I didn't mind" " Go get dressed and I'll get Mya ready."   
  
Hermione looked confused. " Where are we going Ron? You never mentioned anything about going anywhere." " Mione we're just going to my parents for a picnic. Don't worry Harry wont be there I promise."  
  
Hermione ran upstairs and took a shower. After doing her hair and makeup she put on a pink peasant top and dark denim skirt. When Hermione walked downstairs Ron was bouncing a very happy Mya on his lap. Ron put Mya in a pink and white sundress with her hair in two perfect little pigtails. Ron turned to look at Hermione and smiled. " Wowzers Mione you look great." Even Mya let out a happy gurgle.  
  
Hermione walked over to her daughter. " Oh you like that huh Mya?" When Mya heard her name she giggled. Hermione picked her daughter up and kissed her before turning towards Ron. When Ron saw the look on Hermione's face he knew what was wrong. He put his hands on her shoulders. " Mione your going to be fine no body is going to hate you. They will be glad to see you and Mya. They've missed you." With that they apparated to the Burrow.   
  
Nothing had changed at all except maybe the noise level. Ron walked up to the door and noticed that Hermione had fallen behind. When he turned to look at her he noticed her wiping away tears. After Hermione re-composed herself she walked into the house with Ron. Everyone turned and greeted Ron and pretty much failed to notice Hermione and the baby. Everyone that is except for one person. Ginny looked past her brother and looked at the girl with blond hair. She then looked at the baby and back at the girl. Ginny got up from the stool she was sitting at fiddling with a very little baby herself, and walked up to Hermione.  
  
Ginny stopped right in front of her and continued to look for something familure. " Mione?" Ginny's voice was soft and it cracked once as she spoke. Hermione just nodded. Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed Hermione into a hug. Hermione was crying as well. She missed her family so much. Ron seeing the state that the girls were in took Mya from Hermione.  
  
Just then there was a sudden bustling in the kitchen, and standing in the doorway was none other than Molly Weasley. Hermione looked up and cried harder. Molly ran over to the girls and hugged them and cried as well.  
  
About 10 min later the women finally released each other and turned to Ron. Molly was the first one to speak. " Who is this beautiful little girl?" Hermione took Mya from Ron. "This Is Mya Helena Potter." Ron cleared his throat and wanted Hermione to tell them her last name. Hermione got the hint. " Mya Helena Potter." Molly and Ginny just looked at Hermione. " Lets go outside love we can talk out there." Hermione nodded and the three women headed to the porch.  
  
Hermione told Molly and Ginny the whole story. Ginny turned to Hermione. " You know he looked for you? He was heartbroken." Molly nodded in agreement. " He was love. You know you could have stayed with us. Or even Ron like you are now."  
  
At the same moment a tall handsome blond haired guy walked out with a baby carrier. " Love your daughter is crying." Hermione watched as Ginny picked up the very small and young baby. She was beautiful with brown hair and the biggest bluest eyes ever. Hermione looked at the man who was staring at Ginny. He seemed to have sensed the attention because he too turned and looked at Hermione. " Granger?" " Malfoy?" Hermione should have known with blond hair like that he could be no other man. " How the hell are you? Haven't seen you in a while." Draco said enveloping Hermione into a hug. It still felt weird to Hermione getting hugs from Draco even though they made a truce in their last 2 years of school. " I'm doing all right how have you been? Looks good the way I see it. Who is this cutie?" Hermione asked taking the baby. " This is our daughter Sydeny Gwendelyn Malfoy." Draco said very proudly. " She's adorable. Is she your only child? How old is she?" At that moment Draco walked in with a little boy who looked about 2. " This is Ethan Christian Malfoy and he just turned 2. Sydney is 3 weeks old." Draco looked over at Mya who was playing with Ron. " Is she yours?" Hermione nodded. " She's adorable your going to have to watch out for her when she's older." Draco said with a laugh.  
  
Mya walked over to Hermione to see the baby. She then turned and pointed to Molly. " Quien es ella? ( who Is she?)" Mya tried to say even though it didn't come out right but Hermione understood. " Ella es su abuela Molly.( she is your grandmother Molly)" Mya then proceeded to point to Ginny, Draco, Sydney, and Ethan, " Esa es su tia Ginny. Su tio Draco. Y sus primos Sydney y Ethan. ( That's your aunt Ginny, Your uncle Draco and your cousins )" Mya pointed to Ron. " Ron" Hermione smiled " Very good" Ron sat with his family. " That's the first I have ever heard her speak." " Year she has been speaking in Spanish and English since she was about 10 months old. She's just shy."  
  
After eating and talking all the kids were asleep and Hermione needed to get Mya home. Mya was asleep in Molly's arms. " Come by again soon. I like seeing you and my granddaughter." Molly said while looking down at Mya. " Oh I will I promise. I wont be moving anytime soon." Hermione took Mya from Molly and disapparated back to Ron's.  
  
Hermione set Mya down in her playpen. She was now sitting on the edge of Ron's bed in a very large T-Shirt. She didn't notice Ron at the door. Hermione looked like a little girl again to Ron so confused and unsure. " You ok Mione?" Hermione looked up at Ron. " Yea I guess. I just can't believe they forgave me so easily. I never realized how much I missed my family." Ron smiled " There was nothing for them to forgive you for. And they love you. Your part of the family."  
  
Ron pulled back the covers and let Hermione crawl in. Ron sat next to Hermione and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. 


	6. Authors Note

Sorry This isn't a chapter you guys but I wanted to clear some stuff up.  
  
Ok Hermione had Mya towards the end of her 7th year but she left before that so she didn't graduate with everyone. Mya is almost 2 so she's not quite potty trained but not in diapers she's in those other things I forgot what you call them. Anywayz 18 months old is exactly a year and half so she is still in that can either be potty trained or in a diaper I think it all depends on when the baby is ready. Cuz I have a Niece that age and she is in diapers. For those who asked yes I am Spanish actually Mexican so I had to put in my Latina input. Oh and Harry makes his entrance in the next chapter dun dun dun.... I can't wait to see how you guyz like that chapter well I'm off to write Just wanted to clear some stuff up. Thanks again you guyz it means alot!!! 


	7. Shocking suprises!

A/N: Hey you guys! I know it's been a while but I have been VERY busy with school. Thanks to all of you who helped me out with that little age problem we had with Mya . I know you all have been anxious to see when Harry is entering so here he is. I hope its good I really tried. I wanted it to be just right. I'm not a Harry and Hermione fan actually I like Draco and Hermione or Ron and Hermione better but for some odd reason I made up this story. I'm also writing a Draco and Hermione story so hopefully I'll get that up but anyways here's the next chapter ENJOY and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
The next morning Hermione was awoken by the sound of a running shower. It was Monday which meant work. Ron walked out of his bathroom to find Hermione playing with Mya on the bed. " Good Morning, I have to go to work but I left you some money on the kitchen counter as well as the keys to my other car. If you need more money there is a credit card in the glove compartment of the car that works in both worlds so it has both muggle and wizard money. " Ron gave Hermione and Mya a kiss before leaving. " I'll see you at dinner time." Hermione nodded and watched Ron leave. That day Hermione, Mya, Ginny, Draco, and their kids all went shopping at a muggle mall. Hermione was driving Ron's jaguar back to the house when she decided she was going to take a bath when she got home.  
  
Hermione was upstairs sitting in Ron's huge bathtub. She had the windows open and some candles lit and was humming softly to the music of Lifehouse. Little did she know that there was a man standing on the front porch looking up at the window. " That's not like Ron to listen to that kind of music." The man said shrugging.  
  
Hermione was just starting to relax when the doorbell rang. " Who in bloody hell could that be?" Hermione said throwing on her robe. Hermione stopped in Ron's room first to collect Mya who was crying her lungs out. As she was heading downstairs the doorbell kept ringing. When Hermione finally reached the door it had stopped ringing. Hermione opened the door just to see a man leaving down the walkway. The man turned when he heard the door open.  
  
When the man turned he was surprised to see a young woman holding a baby since he was expecting Ron. Harry was mesmerized by her beauty. There was something about her that was so familure he couldn't figure it out though. Her long blond hair hung in wet curls down her back. She was nervously bouncing the baby up and down. Hermione looked at the young man he was very tall and tan which brought out his beautiful blue eyes. He had black hair that was spiked in a perfect very well done manner. He was nicely muscular not very just enough. But there was something about him. Hermione had to admit he was one of the most handsome guys she had see in her life but something wasn't right.  
  
Hermione noticed the man looking at her. " Can I help you with something?" The man just looked at her. " Yea are you Ron's girlfriend? I mean he's never mentioned anyone before and I was just wondering since I kind of need to talk to him." " Oh no, I'm not his girlfriend I'm just a very good friend. He should be home around dinner time." Hermione said nervously. She started biting on her lip Who the hell was this guy?. The man stared at Hermione his eyes narrowed watching her bite her lip. Then it clicked only one person he knew bit her lip in that exact manner. He knew this because he watched her do it so many times before. The man walked closer to Hermione which caused her to panic more. Finally he was close enough that he could see the light dusting of freckles on her nose but not so close that he was in her face. He looked at the little girl who was happily playing with the woman's curls. He was looking at the ground when he finally spoke again.  
  
" Mya?....."  
  
The man looked up to see the woman's expression. She looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Her eyes started to brim over with hot tears. She looked at him the eyes that's what was wrong they were blue that's what threw her off he had on contacts.   
  
" Harry." It came out as a very soft scared whisper.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's terrified expression as she started to back away from the door. " Mione wait!"  
Hermione just shook her head in disagreement before slamming the door closed . Harry heard a heart wrenching sob from the other side of the door. Followed by the sound of someone running up the stairs. There was another slam of a door. Harry could hear Hermione crying upstairs.  
  
It hurt him to hear her like that. It hurt him to know he was the one who was causing her to cry. It hurt him because he promised no matter what happened he would never hurt her. But what hurt him the most was that after looking for her for a long time that she ran away from him. She ran away like he was Voldemort and not Harry her best friend. She slammed the door in his face. Like she never wanted to see him again.  
  
Harry remembered that he had a spare key to Ron's apartment, so he let himself in. He was greeted by squeaky toys and stuffed animals bib's and high chairs. But that didn't matter to him at the time. Harry needed answers so he was going to try to talk to Hermione . He knew which bathroom she was in so he walked to that one first. When he reached the door his heart stopped. That song she was listening to broke his heart.  
  
Yeah...Could you cry a little .  
Die just little.  
Pretend that your feeling a little more pain.  
I gave now I'm wanting.  
Something in return.  
So cry just a little for me.  
  
After listening a little he decided he was getting nowhere and decided to knock. " Mione, Can we talk please?" There was no answer. Harry needed some answers and he obviously wasn't getting any here. So he apparated to the Burrow.   
  
Nobody heard Harry arrive. He reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard voices talking in the kitchen. " I can't believe how good Mione looks. She's gotten even more beautiful. Especially for having a baby. Speaking of baby that little girl looks just like her father. Too bad he hasn't seen her." Harry knew this voice too well it was the baby Weasley of the family Ginny. " I know she does just look like her father. Especially with those green eyes. Too bad Harry hasn't gotten to meet her yet he would love her. You know how he feels about family." That was the only woman Harry could ever really call mom. Mrs. Weasley. Harry calmly walked into the kitchen . When he set eyes on the two women his eyes filled with tears and he was shaking. " Please tell me it isn't true." Ginny and Molly's eyes got huge. " Harry! How long have you been here?" " Long enough to hear your conversation. Please tell me that little girl I saw Hermione with isn't mine. Please!" Ginny watched the first love of her life crumble in front of her. He looked so sad so empty. She couldn't lie to him. " Harry you saw Hermione? What happened?"  
  
Harry looked up from his place on the floor. " Yes I saw Hermione and that little girl. Hermione ran away like she was afraid of me. She won't even talk to me. So please tell me that the beautiful little girl I saw with Hermione isn't mine." Ginny looked at her friend that she grew up with . She then thought of her own kids and Draco. She knew what she had to do. " Yes Harry, she's yours." Harry completely broke down and cried . He looked as though he had lost everyone important to him in his life. He was heartbroken. Who would have thought The -Boy -Who-Lived would ever get his heart broken and breakdown. Ginny pulled Harry into a hug . " You need to go and talk to her love." Harry nodded wiping away his tears. Ginny smiled and kissed him on the forehead. " Everything will work out love I promise. We're here if you need us ok?" Harry nodded one more time and disapparated.   
  
Harry heard two voices coming from the bathroom Ron and Hermione. Hermione was still crying. " He was never suppose to see us. It would have been so much easier that way Ron." Ron interrupted Hermione. " Easier on who Mione you? Harry it would have been harder if he found out later. And you daughter has a right to know her father that's unfair." Hermione stared at her friend. " Now he knows Ron. What am I going to do now?" Ron smiled and hugged his friend. " Your going to introduce Harry to his daughter. Don't worry I'll be there the whole time. Ok? You clean up Mione you look an awful mess I'm going downstairs."  
  
Ron walked downstairs to find Harry sitting on his couch. " Oh I'm so sorry Mate." Harry just nodded he should have been mad at Ron. Ron was suppose to be his best friend and he knew about Mione the whole time. But he wasn't mad more thankful that she was with him and not on the streets. Harry just nodded his head at his friends comment. He was about to say something when he heard a noise from behind him. It was Hermione she was walking down the stairs with the baby in her arms. Hermione sat on the other end of the couch across from Harry. She took a deep shaky breath. Harry knew she was nervous. He looked at her for a while she looked tiered and much older than her 20 years of age. But all in all she looked like the same Mione he saw at school except she had gotten more beautiful. " Hi Mione." Harry said smiling. How could he smile like that? Hermione thought to herself . " Hi Harry." she said nervously. " Mione." Harry said in such a quiet whisper. He said it as thought he never wanted to forget the name. Hermione turned to face Harry tears started to fill both their eyes. " Harry I would like you to meet someone . This is your daughter Mya Helena Potter." Tears started to roll down Harry's face when he heard her name. " How old is she ?" " She's 18 months old." " Can I hold her Hermione?" Hermione nodded as she handed him their daughter.   
  
Harry held the little girl very closely as though he was afraid of loosing her. Mya seemed to know who he was immediately because she got comfortable and started to play with his hands. " Hey Mya. I'm your dad. I'm sorry I haven't been around for you. I would really have liked to but things just didn't work out that way. I promise you though that I'll make it up to you. I love you and your mum very much and I don't want you to ever forget that. Your such a beautiful little girl you know that? you look just like your mum except minus the black hair and green eyes. Mine are green just like yours look." Harry took out his blue colored contacts. That's why Hermione didn't reconize him he had in contacts he looked totally different without his green eyes. Harry looked down and noticed his daughter was asleep in his arms. He turned to see Hermione covering her face crying. " I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry just smiled. " It's ok Mione. I forgive you. I can't say I understand because I don't but you can explain another time. Not tonight. Tonight I just want to be with you guys. Is that ok with you?" Hermione nodded how could he still want to be around her after what she did to him. But then again that was Harry for you.  
  
A/N: So you guys how did you like it? It made me sad *sniff* That song was Cry by Faith Hill. Also you guys were asking questions .so here I'll try to clear some stuff up. Also I would love it if you guys Reviewed!!!   
  
the-*fairy*-princess: See Harry is in the chapter finally! Also maybe they will get together who knows! hehe I'm evil  
  
Muirnin: Thanks for helping me clear things up! When I say "grandma" I mean in the way that their so close and don't forget Hermione got disowned so Mya needed a grandma and since Molly fit the role so perfectly and their families are so close why not her. I hope that cleared things up for you!  
  
gaby rivera : Yes I'm Mexican and I'm proud that's why I just had to add Spanish!  
  
And to everyone else! Thank you SO much without you I'd be nothing so thanks for taking the time to read my story and help me out. So review and I'll keep on writing also if anyone has any ideas for some up coming chapters e-mail me at Lil_nina81@yahoo.com Thanks a bunch again!!! 


	8. Discussions

A/N:Hey I'm glad you guys liked that chapter I'm not sure what I want Mya to speak maybe Harry will speak some Spanish too? hehe I don't know yet maybe Mya will speak both she knows both.Anyways on with my story!!  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with an awful headache she didn't feel to great either. Hermione was just sitting on the bed thinking she had never felt so alone before in her life. Well not since before Mya was born. Speaking of Mya Hermione could hear her giggling in her room. Mya had this bubbly high pitch laugh that could just brighten anyone's day up.   
  
Harry walked in holding Mya who was still laughing. Hermione who had totally forgotten Harry was there groaned and tried to hid under the covers and pillows. Harry set Mya down on the bed. " Mione are you alright?" Hermione peeked out from under the covers. Her voice was very stuffy like she was talking from her head she didn't look so good either. " No I think I'm catching something." Harry just laughed Hermione could always be the know it all and very boss but when she was sick she was the biggest baby. Harry picked up Mya again and crabbed her baby bag which was sitting by Hermione's dresser. " I'll be right back Mione. Just stay in bed ok?" Hermione nodded before laying back down.   
  
Hermione awoke awhile later to see Harry sitting at the edge of her bed. " How you feel sleepy head?" He asked quietly. Hermione sat up and sniffled." Like shit." Harry just laughed. " Get up you need to eat something." Hermione slowly stood up but the moment she did she was greeted by a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and the moment she reached it was puking into the toilet. Harry sat behind her holding her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. Hermione sat back up and just looked off into space. Why did he have to be so nice. Harry helped her up. " Lets get you some food." Hermione allowed herself to be dragged by Harry.  
  
Hermione sat down at the little bar." Harry where's Mya?" Harry turned towards Hermione placing a bowl of hot chicken soup in front of her. " She is with Molly I didn't want her to get sick and I needed to be here to take care of you and I couldn't do that with her here." Hermione felt very bad about everything. Hermione took a sip of her soup, then looked to Harry. All Harry could do was smile. "Yes it's homemade I heard you coughing this morning so me and Mya went to the store and got the ingredients and we made it for you." Hermione did across between a smile and smirk." How the hell did you learn how to cook? You couldn't before you'd burn water. It's very good though." Harry put on an expression of fake hurt and shock." Ms.Granger that was highly insulting and in case you forgot I was quite good at making hot coco. I was an excellent chef. 5 points from gryfindor for insulting another classmate." Harry was smiling until he noticed Hermione's dropped head.   
  
Hermione hadn't talked about Hogwarts to anyone before this. She didn't know how she felt about not graduating with everyone else. Everything prior to her getting pregnant she could relate to with people but not after. Harry noticed Hermione who looked deep in concentration. " Hey Mione I'm sorry I brought that up I know it must be hard." Hermione just sadly nodded. "It's ok Harry. Someone had to bring it up sometime. It's just kind of hard you know? What did it feel like to graduate ?"   
  
Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if was ready to tell her. But he knew he had to she did ask anyways. " It wasn't as great as we thought it would be. It was a very bittersweet moment we knew we should be happy but there was this empty void there. You know that emptiness was you Mione don't you?" Hermione sadly nodded she never wanted to do that to anyone especially Harry and Ron." It was real different with you gone Mione. You of all people deserved to be up there getting your diploma not us. You worked so hard. It was very hard for everyone after you left especially since nobody knew why you left." Harry didn't realize that he had taken Hermione's hands in his own.   
  
Hermione just looked at Harry. " You know I had to leave right I thought at the time I was making the best choice. I didn't want you to feel held down by some baby you might not have wanted. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel obligated, and I knew you weren't ready. So I left I mean come on Harry my own parents didn't want me or Mya. How could you not want her she is the most wonderful little girl ever. There were days when I wish I would never wake up because there was no point anymore. I left everyone I loved so deeply I left you, Ron, Ginny, Draco, everyone but the one thing that kept me going was that little girl. Right after I had her I sort of just kept to myself I was afraid to touch her to look at her. She looked so much like you and it was too hard on me. I thought of coming back so many times. Work sucked I got fired from a number of jobs. That's when I ran into Lavender and she was great and all and let me live with her rent free. But that didn't last long because she's having a baby and needed more room. So here I am sitting at a cafe at Diagon Alley and Ron runs into me and I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened after that. But look at me Harry I have a baby and no life no house nothing."  
  
Harry didn't realize how much she had sacrificed. She could have easily had an abortion and never told him about it. He knew that at the time she became pregnant he most likely wouldn't have wanted a baby. But he knew one thing for sure that no matter what Hermione had him. Maybe not always as a boyfriend or a lover or anything of that sort and if it came to that at least she would always have a best friend. " Mione You have me and Mya and Ron and the Weasleys. And if you would like to try we could try to be an actual family. There's plenty of room at my flat and frankly it's quite dull and boring there no personality at all I do think its in need of a woman's touch. So what do you say? I'm not saying we're getting married or anything just that we live together and give Mya the most family like settings as possible."  
  
Hermione couldn't hide the smile that was starting to creep up on her face. She couldn't believe how understanding he was being and that he wanted not just Mya but Her as well to be a part of his life. " Ok Harry we'll move in with you for Mya's sake at least. I'm not saying it going to be all flowers and rainbows because it might not. There is still a ton of stuff that needs to be discussed and gone over but right now lets just talk." Harry was ecstatic he hugged Hermione so tightly. And for the rest of the night they just talked like they use to as best friends. 


	9. Moving In

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry about not updating sooner I have been really busy with school lately! And there's been a lot of drama going on so I haven't quite gotten around to writing. So here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it! thanks again to everyone who has been reading my story I love you ALL!!   
  
Hermione had been living with Harry for almost 2 weeks everything was going great. They had finally caught up on everything and were back to being best friends again.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch with Mya on her lap. Hermione was rubbing Mya's ears trying to soothe them. Mya had just gotten her ears pierced much to Harry's request. Harry walked out to see Mya swatting at her mother out of frustration and decided to go pick her up.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled she loved seeing Harry and Mya together. Hermione and Harry decided to celebrate Mya's 1st birthday again so that Harry could be part of it. Hermione had never laughed so hard before in her life. Harry had gotten cake everywhere thanks to Mya. Mya was covered in cake as well but didn't seem to mind.  
  
Hermione got up to answer the door since the pizza had arrived. Harry laughed at Hermione who was wearing a pair of his Dickie's pants, which hung so low he could see her hipbones. She also had on a black wife beater that said Riot Girl across it with the Good Charlotte logo underneath it, she had her hair up in a messy bun which just completed the look. Harry loved her punkish style since he was the same way. Recently Hermione had talked Harry into piercing his eyebrow and chin. ( A/N: Wouldn't that look hot ? lol and I'm not even a huge Harry fan.) Hermione had put the pizza down to find Harry rocking out in the living room with Mya in hysterics in her playpen.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head until Harry stood in front of her moving her arms around to the music singing. Finally Hermione gave in and was jumping around with Harry. Hermione then proceeded to climb up on the back of the couch singing to Harry. It sounded more like screaming but Harry loved it either way.  
  
"You....  
Don't want to be just like you  
What I'm saying is this is the Anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You...Don't want to be you."  
  
Hermione was moving so much that she accidentally stepped to far back and off the couch. Harry quickly grabbed her and held her there for a moment. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. She usually could read them but not this time. Harry bent down closer to Hermione. She could feel his breath against her cheek and closed her eyes. She wanted this so bad she really missed him. Harry bent down farther so their noses were touching and was just about to kiss Hermione when loud cries filled the room. Mya...  
A/N: I know I'm evil but I have something in mind where the kiss would be soooo much better. Anyways I know it was short I hope you liked it. The song was the Anthem by Good Charlotte who I absolutely LOVE!!! soo yea ! but thanks again I hope you all review! Sorry again about the length! 


	10. The Date

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner it's just that I have been SO busy with school since its almost over!! YES *does happy dance* Thank GODS!! Also thank you to everyone who reviews I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I never thought anyone would actually like my crap but ok here goes another chapter hope you guys like!  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room hitting herself in the head. She subconsciously started to talking to herself for whatever her reasons were. " Hermione You IDIOT!! Why didn't you just kiss him?" Hermione was yelling at herself and calling herself stupid when Harry walked in the room. " Mione are you ok??" Hermione looked up all flustered that he had interrupted a very serious conversation with herself. " Oh yea Harry I'm fine why do you ask?" Harry had to smile at her " well because you were calling yourself stupid quite loudly and hitting your head." Hermione hid her head in embarrassment the only thing she could squeak out was a silent oh.   
  
Harry sat down next to Mione. " Hey Mione what are you doing tomorrow night?" Hermione looked up at Harry. " Nothing I don't think why ?" Harry smiled. " Good then will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Hermione wasn't expecting that. " yea ok Harry." Harry hugged Hermione and walked out the room.  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke to find a box and the end of her bed with a note attached to it that said the following:  
  
Mione,  
  
Sorry I couldn't be here this morning. Hope you slept well. I took Mya to mom's ( Molly's) So you don't have to worry about her. I hope you haven't forgotten about our date tonight. About the box don't get all huffy about it! it's not that big of a deal. Anyways I'll see you tonight at 7 I hope you like the gift. Below are the coordinates of where to meet me. Yes I do know you hate to apparated but that's the only way to get here so the coordinates are below.  
  
50N-17E  
  
Love always,   
  
Harry  
  
Hermione had to laugh at Harry he knew her way too well. Well he should know her they have been friends for 11 years. Hermione was thinking to herself about her school days. Some of the best days of her life when she realized she better get going since it was already 10:30.  
  
That day Hermione decided to go and get her nails done. After that she got a spot of lunch and did some shopping by the time she was done it was already 5. Hermione got out of the shower and decided instead of straightening her hair to leave it naturally curly. While applying her makeup Hermione remember the box on the bed and rushed to open it. When she did she let out a small gasp inside was the most beautiful satin black floor length strapless Gucci dress she had ever seen. Also in the box was a vintage bulgari necklace and pair of prada open toe stilettos.   
  
Hermione had put the dress and jewelry and shoes on and was scrunching her hair in the mirror when she looked up she couldn't believe it was her. She hadn't looked that good since her 6th year Yule ball. The dress fit her perfectly like a second skin but not to skimpy her blond curls fell nicely to her waist and everything including the Smokey make up tied together. Hermione looked at the clock it was 7:05 already she needed to leave.  
  
Hermione apparated to the coordinates giving and ended up in some hedge covered garden she couldn't see anything else but bushes. Was this some kind of trick? No Harry wouldn't do that to her would he? Hermione was becoming more nervous as the time ticked away. Finally she heard a pop and standing in front of her was Harry. At first he couldn't say anything he just kept staring at her. Hermione had to admit he looked pretty hot too. He was wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of nice khakis. He also had his hair spiked and took out his colored contacts so his green eyes pierced through Hermione sending chills up her spine. " I'm sorry Mione are you cold? By the way you look you look. There are no words to express how gorgeous you look right now but we should get going. So close your eyes and hold my hand."   
  
Hermione looked Harry dead in the eye. " What do you mean close my eyes what's going on?" Harry smiled leave it to Hermione to get worried. " Mione it's a surprise no close your eyes I promise no brooms nothing scary now close your eyes and take my hand." His smile couldn't have stopped Hermione she always gave in when he smiled that way. They're way. Hermione closed her eyes and as she did she heard Harry mumble a spell under his breath. When she heard him she tried to open her eyes she couldn't. " Harry what the hell?" She heard Harry laugh. " just incase love ." Hermione was getting nervous when she was feeling around blindly. Finally she felt him take her hand and calmed down.   
  
Harry led Hermione out of wherever she was. They walked along some grass for quite some time before coming up some steps. Hermione was trying to figure out where she was but couldn't. They were walking down a hall of some sort Hermione could tell that much by the sound. Finally they reached another flight of steps. Harry let go of Hermione's hand which surprised her for she wasn't expecting it. Harry then took it again and led her through the doors.   
  
Harry walked up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear. " Ok open your eyes Mione." When Hermione opened her eyes there were no words to explain what was going on. She almost felt like running but knew she couldn't. Why did he do this to her or for her she should say.  
  
She was in the great hall of Hogwarts. Surrounded by every 7th year that she was suppose to graduate with even Malfoy and his trusty side kicks. Along the teachers table was a aging Dumbledore with the same twinkle in his eyes, seated next to him was a very happy McGonagall, when Hermione continued to look along the table she saw Snape and he was smiling at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. Next to him was the whole lot of the Weasleys the very last being Mrs. Weasley holding Mya.  
  
Hermione turned to look at her fellow class mates all of them were wearing evening gowns and had dates. Hermione was confused and didn't understand what was going on. " Harry what is going on." Hermione said confused. A small smile started to play across Harry's features. " Well Mione seeing how you suddenly left during our last year at Hogwarts you missed not only the 7th Yule ball and our Graduation Ball. I decided we should re-create it so you could be a part of it. I hope you like it Mione." Hermione flung her arms around Harry and hugged him. " Thank you so much Harry."  
  
Just then the wise old Headmaster clapped his hand to propose a speech. " If I may have your attention please. Tonight is a very special night. A night like no other. For one of the most talented witches our world has ever seen has returned. After many broken hearts, tear filled nights, and endless questions of why Hermione Granger has returned. When Harry came to me and told me that Ms. Granger had returned I thought he was crazy. After almost two years why suddenly return. But as truth be told it was true. When Harry proposed this plan I could not say no who could. If anyone was lucky enough to get to know Ms. Granger you would never say no to anything for her. " The headmaster turned so he was facing Hermione before talking again. " Hermione dear, I don't think you know just how many peoples hearts you are inscribed into. You are unforgettable, you didn't realize how many people really did miss you. And we're all so glad your back. Now before we start this ball there are a few people who have something's they would like to say. First off with Professor McGonagall."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and looked at Hermione. " Hermione dear, It's been far to long. When I found out you left without saying anything I was devastated you have been by far one of my most amazing witches. You are a true Gryffindor lioness. Many people missed you and there are not enough words to say how glad we are to have you back. Welcome back Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione sat there and listened to a lot of the teachers and schoolmates say their speeches and welcome her back a lot of them made her cry. But not like what was to come. Draco Malfoy walked up to the front of the room. Expecting the worst she kind of shied away.  
  
Draco took a deep breath before starting. " Hey Hermione. God I'm so nervous. Hermione when I found out you came back I had to write this down. There is so much I wanted to say during 7th year. And when you left I thought I lost that chance. But now I'm hoping I can have it back. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry for any pain I ever caused you. I know I can't erase the past but I think you deserve an apology. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you back during our school years. Just hearing your friends talk I know your an amazing person. And I'm hoping now I'll get to know you if not I'll understand. I'm not going to stand here and make excuses for why I acted the way I did because I can't even if my father did raise me that way I was in charge of the way I acted. But I'm very sorry Hermione and I'm glad your back." With A smile from Draco Hermione could tell he was being serious he had changed.  
  
Finally the dance started. And everyone crowded to the dance floor. Hermione was dancing with Harry. When he started to talk to her. " Hermione I wanted to save my speech just for you because I don't think everyone else needs to hear it. Hermione you have no idea how much you mean to me. You brought my daughter into the world. I'm not going to hold it against you that you left. Because I love you Hermione. I never stopped I couldn't. I love you more now than I did before if that's at all possible. I love you and Mya. Your my family just like the Weasley's are my family. And I hope we can work everything out. And be a real family some day."  
  
Hermione was crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry wiped away Hermione's tears. " Hey there don't cry." Hermione looked over at Ron to see him dancing with the most beautiful blond she had ever seen. " Harry who is that girl Ron is with?" Hermione said pointing to the girl. " That's Ron's girlfriend Reanna. She's Malfoy's half sister." Hermione stared at the girl there were definite Malfoy traits. " Yea now I can tell but god she is gorgeous."  
  
After sitting down for a while another slow song came on. Harry walked over to Molly and picked up Mya. Hermione watched as Harry danced with his daughter. Their daughter. Mya's face lit up as he swayed to the music singing to her. Colin Creevey who was invited to take pictures snapped a picture at that moment. Hermione was thinking to herself that she failed to notice someone sit down next to her. " Hey Hermione." Hermione looked over to see Draco seated next to her. " Oh hey Draco thanks for the speech it was great." Draco smiled at her. " Thanks Herm. Look I know he have been getting along for a couple years now it's just I wanted to tell you all those things 7th year and didn't get the chance. So I had to tell you." Hermione smiled and hugged Draco. " Thanks Draco it meant a lot."   
  
Just then Harry walked up. " Hey Mione it's the last dance and I was wondering if you would dance with me?" Harry gave her another one of their smiles. And again she couldn't say no. Harry led Hermione to the dance floor. He delicately placed his hands around her waist.Hermione placed her arms around his neck and closed the gap in between them. She finally felt safe. Finally a song came on as she listened to the words she knew Harry had picked it.   
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without u  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
(Said I need you)  
  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
  
Is ur heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
I miss you  
  
Hermione knew exactly what that felt like. She felt those feelings far too much. Hermione pressed her forhead against Harry's chest and just felt. She didn't look or think all she could do was feel.  
  
Off to college  
  
Yes you went away  
  
Straight from high school  
  
You up and left me  
  
We were close friends  
  
Also lovers  
  
Did everything   
  
For one another  
  
Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now  
  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
  
Come back...to me  
  
Can you...hear me (Callin')  
  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
  
For you...'Cuz it's  
  
Harry seemed to hold on to Hermione tighter. Like he was afraid of loosing her again. He never had feelings like this so overpowering that his chest hurt. Like his heart was going to burst through his chest. He loved Hermione. He loved her so much he didn't think he could live without her again.  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
  
Is ur heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
I miss you  
  
Now I'm sittin' here  
  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
  
And the days we used to share  
  
It's drivin' me crazy  
  
I don't know what to do   
  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
  
I don't wanna let you know   
  
That it's killin' me  
  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
  
Come back...to me  
  
Can you...hear me (Callin')  
  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
  
For you...'Cuz it's  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
  
Is ur heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
I miss you  
  
Hermione couldn't breath anymore. The strange thing was she felt as if she never had to take another breath again. Harry was keeping her going. She loved him she had finally admited it to herself. Now all she needed to do was to tell him.  
  
I...can't...breathe...no...more  
  
Since you went away I  
  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
  
Don't wanna hear you don't love me  
  
Baby do you understand me  
  
I can't do a thing without you  
  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
  
Is ur heart still mine  
  
I wanna cry sometimes  
  
I miss you  
  
  
  
The song finally stopped. Hermione looked Harry in the eyes. She placed her hand on either side of his face. It was now or never. " Harry I love you." Harry looked at Hermione with an suprised expression. " What did you just say?" Hermione smiled everyone had cleared the dance floor and it was just them standing there. Hermione took in a deep breath before continuing. She the proceeded to yell. " I LOVE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! WITH ALL OF MY HEART!"  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and spun her around. He was soo happy he couldn't speak thats when he did it. He placed her back down and the ground and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione was suprised at first. It was a soft kiss at first but not for long there was too much passion and love behind it. As Harry deepended it Hermione felt herself get light headed and weak in the knees. They loved eachother and that was all that mattered.  
  
A/N: There you guys go!! new chapter they kissed woo woo I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it. That song as everyone knows is Miss you by Aaliyah. 


	11. Oh nonot again

A/N: Hey you guys! thank you all so much for your love and support with my story! It really means a lot to me considering its the first fic. I have put up here. Sorry for the LONG delay I have had a lot of going on in my life both good an bad an have had to work a lot so I haven't quite had the time. So on with the story.  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. She had just had the best dream ever. Harry had surprised her an held a ball for her honor since she missed the one in her 7th year. It was so romantic and sweet. Hermione was daydreaming again when she became aware of the soft sound of someone else breathing in the bed next to her. Hermione slowly turned over because she was scared of what or who she would find . Hermione finally came face to face with a sleeping Harry. He looked so peaceful. Hermione then noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Panic took over Hermione as she slowly peeked under the covers at herself and her worst fears were confirmed. She was naked too.   
  
Hermione grabbed the top sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around her before jumping up on to the bed. Last time Harry was so sweet and caring she gave birth to Mya 9 months later. She couldn't take it and screamed OH MY FUCKING GOD! before slapping herself in the head and mumbling SHIT! Harry who had been woken up by Hermione's banshee like screams looked a little startled then remembered the night before. A slow smile crept onto his face when he thought about it . Until he saw Hermione crying quietly on the floor. Harry grabbed the other sheet and sat next to her. " Mione what's wrong?" Harry said resting his chin on her shoulder. Hermione started to cry again. " Please tell me last night did not happen." Harry was now facing her . " Yes it did happen Hermione it was one of the best nights of my life. Why? Do you regret it?" Hermione didn't know how to tell Harry this but she was scared. " Yes Harry I do regret it last time something like this happened I ended up with Mya." Harry was deeply hurt he was just beginning to think Hermione loved him again, he couldn't help but get a cold tone with her. " Yes Hermione sex does at times lead to the procreation of our species but what the hell are you so worried about? And don't say you ended up with Mya you know perfectly well I would have taken care of her if you hadn't left so its your fault YOU ended up with her not mine." Harry knew he shouldn't have raised his voice but he was pissed and walked out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
Hermione walked out into the kitchen after him. " Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that it's just that I'm afraid of you leaving me." Harry walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. " Hermione I haven't left yet and don't plan on it anytime soon, but if I do you'll be the first person to know ok?"   
  
Hermione smiled and walked into Mya's room to on check on her. Mya was still sound asleep sucking on her thumb. Harry came up behind Hermione to admire their daughter. " What do you plan on doing today?" Hermione just smiled. "Ginny, the kids, and I are going shopping." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. " Girls and shopping." Hermione smiled and nodded her head and left the room to go get dressed.  
  
About and hour later Ginny, Hermione and their kids were walking around the mall looking through the stores, when Hermione randomly asked Ginny a question. " Ginny is being married all its cut out to be? Is it really as great as everyone makes it seem?" A smile slowly crossed Ginny's face. " Yea it is. At first you aren't sure and you ask yourself about a million questions like: Is this really the last guy I'm going to sleep with ever? Can I really stand waking up to this person and next person every morning for the rest of my life? Then you get married and everything changes. You find yourself missing them so bad that when they are gone for just even a little bit longer than usual that you start to miss the way they smell, or the sound of their laugh, and you find yourself looking for them in a crowd even though you know they are no where near you. It's then at those moments that you realize that you couldn't survive or live without them. So yea it really is all it's cut out to be it's actually better." Hermione smiled she now knew in her heart the truth.  
  
Harry and Draco we're driving in the downtown section of a nearby wizarding city, when they passed a jewelry shop. Harry parked the car and dragged Draco inside the shop which caused Draco to groan. An hour and a half later Harry walked out of the shop and to the cafe next door. Where Draco was lovingly staring at a pastry. Draco had left the jewelry shop about 30 minutes before Harry left, because not only was Harry driving Draco nuts but the shop keeper was starting to think something was going on between the two which caused Draco to feel rather sick so he left, and there he was prince of evil looking like he wanted to make love to his cherry turnover . He was about to devour his precious turnover when Harry the prince of all evil walked up to him. " Hey mate look what I got for Hermione." Draco eyed Harry evilly. " Don't call me mate around here ever again Mr. Shop Keeper is wiggling his busy old eyebrows at me. But do show me what you bought." Draco said clapping his hands together in fake excitement. Harry rolled his eyes at his overly sarcastic friend and opened the small box. Draco's eyes widened farther then he ever thought possible. " Bloody hell." was all he could say as he admired the 3 stone diamond ring that Harry held in his hand. " That's like what 4 karats ?" Draco said fingering the ring. Harry smiled. " No actually its seven the oval ring stone in the middle is 5 and the round ones on each side are one each and the band is made of platinum." " Uh huh...well Hermione is a lucky girl to be getting that ring just make sure you remind her to take it off in the bath so she doesn't sink. Haha." Draco said slapping his knee he cracked himself up at times. Harry just raised an eyebrow at his strange friend. " Well Draco lets get going it's getting rather late." Draco stuffed his pastry in his mouth and walked after Harry.   
  
A/N: well there you all go I know it was short but if I made it any longer it would have defeated the whole purpose of the story so until next time. 


	12. The greatest Scariest night

            A/N: Hey you all thank you so much for the reviews but…as sad as I am to say this I have lost some interest in this story and don't see it going much farther since Harry, Hermione, and Mya have been reunited. So I will finish the story for I have started a sequel that will take off when Mya is at school and her first love. So on with the story I'm going to make this the last chapter so it's going to be a bit long!

            Hermione was in the kitchen making dinner with Mya on the floor when Harry came home. Ginny was sitting at the dining room table feeding the baby. " Hey Ginny, Hey Mione how are you girls doing?" Hermione walked into the dining room with Mya on her hip. " It seems to me Harry that love is in the air." Ginny said with an inherited smirk. " What do you mean Gin?" Harry said curiously. Smiling Hermione finally answered him. " Your daughter was kissing her son. They've become inseparable." Harry shook his head and smiled with an amused chuckle. " Speaking of Ethan where is he?" Mya looked up at the sound of Ethan's name. " He's with his father picking up something for dessert they'll be back soon."

            Harry took Mya into the back room to change Mya since they were going to the Burrow for a nighttime picnic dinner. Hermione was still sitting with Ginny in the dining room chatting away. " Ginny should I tell him, I'm scared, we're not even married. I mean I know Mya's almost two but I wanted some more space in age between kids." Ginny nodded and let out a small chuckle. " So did I, but I had Syd and there's nothing you can do about it. But at least you warned him." Hermione nodded and stood up. " Yea I told him I was worried about something like this happening and he said we'd deal with it if it came to that."

            Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Sydney, Mya and Ethan who were hand in hand arrived shortly after their discussions at the Potter house to the Burrow. Hermione was nervous as ever but tonight she would tell everyone she was pregnant.

Everyone and all their respective others were seated on an enchanted quilt in the back yard of the burrow. Fireflies and floating lanterns light the dark warm sky. Everyone was enjoying him or herself and just being together. Hermione watched as all of the children and grandchildren ran about the yard enjoying they're total freedom. Hermione smiled remembering her happy days as a child and young adult at the burrow when her eyes crossed the blanket and settled on Harry. He had been watching her and could tell she was nervous about something the way her eyes kept darting around.

            It was finally time to eat and Hermione noticed Mya had wondered after a firefly and ended up on the porch. Hermione stood up to collect Mya, as she was bending down to pick up Mya her hands slipped and Mya fell straight on her butt. " Shit!" Hermione said getting mad at herself. Hermione bent down in a second attempt to pick up her annoyed daughter but got her hands swatted away. " I got her Mione go sit down." Draco said flashing Hermione an amused smile.

            Hermione was feeding Mya who decided she rather chatter endlessly to Ethan than actually eat. When suddenly Ginny kicked Hermione Square in the shin. When Hermione flashed a look at Ginny she simply blew her friend a kiss. Hermione knew all to well what that kick meant and she was dreading it. It was time she had to tell everyone or Ginny would do it for her.

            Hermione stood up and when she was sure she had everyone's attention she decided to talk. " Everyone I'm pregnant…again" Sure it was simple and too the point therefore no one could say they misheard her. Harry dropped his wine glass and Ginny just smirked. When Hermione looked back at Harry he was grinning like an idiot.

" We're going to have another baby?"  Hermione smiled and nodded. Pretty soon everyone was congratulating Hermione and Harry and hugging them. The next thing Hermione knew, Harry was on one knee at her feet. " Hermione, I was going to ask you tonight regardless of what you just told everyone. Although our recent news made me 300 percent sure of what I wanted, and that's you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember and Mya is my life as this new baby will be as well. So I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my wife." With that Harry opened the box holding Hermione's giant ring.

            " Holy shit Harry!" Hermione shouted staring at the huge diamonds in astonishment. Harry laughed. " Does that mean yes?" Hermione pulled Harry to his feet and smiled. " Yes, that means yes."

            Two months had passed since that night and it was the night of Harry and Hermione's wedding. Since they were expecting they're second child in four months Hermione wanted to be married before then. Everything was set they were having a summer's night wedding in the perfect place. The Burrow. There was a long white carpet rolled out from the back porch all the way to the little gazebo under the willow with the swing where they would be married under. On either side of the carpet white chairs were lined up for the guests to sit in. The sky was littered with floating candles and lanterns and white hibiscus and orchids.  The gazebo was lit by the same floating candles and decorated in the same flowers. Hermione was standing at the Kitchen door with her escorts. Since her parents had disowned her, Hermione asked Draco and his mother to give her away. Hermione stood there in her perfect plain satin dress with two thin sleeves that hung low on her shoulder. (Think sweet home Alabama dress) Her hair was cascading down her back in beautiful a tight curl woven onto her head was a crown of babies' breath and tiny orchids. Ginny who was her maid of honor wore a maroon sundress. Mya was the flower girl and wore a pretty light pink dress that had enchanted fairy wings on the back to make it seem more magical. Ethan the ring bearer was holding Mya's hand.

            Instead of playing the typical wedding march Hermione wanted the love theme played from the 1972 version of Romeo and Juliet her favorite movie. It made it more memorable. Pretty soon the music started and Hermione turned to Draco with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." Hermione said quietly as she tried not to cry. Draco nodded graciously and led Hermione for her long walk to her soon to be husband.

            Everyone rose to watch Hermione make her way slowly down the isle she looked so elegant in her dress and the music set a mood that was not accustomed to weddings. Finally Hermione reached Harry and Draco and his mother turned and kissed Hermione on her respectable cheek. Hermione however stopped Draco from walking away and pulled him into a hug and didn't let go until she had whispered. " Thank you so much this means everything to me." Draco nodded and kissed Hermione's forehead. " No thank you Mya." Hermione smiled and let one tear fall at the sound of her old nickname and watched as Draco took his seat.

            Hermione took her place across from Harry and waited for the priest to start. "We are gathered here today to join Hermione Anne Granger and Harry James Potter in holy matrimony. Who here gives this woman away.?" Draco and Narcissa both stood up proudly. " My mother and I."  The priest slowly turned back toward Hermione and Harry. " Please take each other's hands. The rings please." Ginny helped her son up to the priest and handed him the rings. " Harry first, repeat after me. I Harry take you Hermione to be my wedded wife. I pledge that I will love you and tenderly care for you in sickness and in health, when life is peaceful and when it is in disorder. I will honor your goals and your dreams, and help you to realize them. And I vow to share my life with you through the best and worst of what is to come. As long as I shall live."

Harry swallowed the huge lump that had gathered in his throat and took the ring from the priests fingers before finally stating his vowes. "I Harry take you Hermione to be my wedded wife. I pledge that I will love you and tenderly care for you in sickness and in health, when life is peaceful and when it is in disorder. I will honor your goals and your dreams, and help you to realize them. And I vow to share my life with you through the best and worst of what is to come. As long as I shall live." Hermione watched with tears in her eyes as Harry recited his love for her and finally let the tears fall as he slipped then ring on her finger.

          The priest smiled and turned to Hermione. " Now your turn my lady, repeat after me: I Hermione take you Harry to be my wedded husband. I pledge that I will love you and tenderly care for you in sickness and in health, when life is peaceful and when it is in disorder. I will honor your goals and your dreams, and help you to realize them. And I vow to share my life with you through the best and worst of what is to come. As long as I shall live."

     Hermione quickly wiped her eyes smiling at the man standing in front of her and whispered. " I'm sorry just a little emotional." A quiet chuckled was heard throughout the audience which finally gave her the courage to continue. "I Hermione take you Harry to be my wedded husband. I pledge that I will love you and tenderly care for you in sickness and in health, when life is peaceful and when it is in disorder. I will honor your goals and your dreams, and help you to realize them. And I vow to share my life with you through the best and worst of what is to come. As long as I shall live." Hermione watched as Harry's eyes sparkled as she slipped the ring on his finger.

The couple turned to the priest who was smiling wisely down at them. " With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." A loud roar of applause and cheers erupted into the night as Harry bent down to sweetly kiss his bride on the lips after they were sure the crowd got their eye full did they pull apart and take each other's hands again. " I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Hermione Potter."  Another loud roar of excitement echoed into the night as the Love theme started up again while Harry and Hermione ran back down the isle and into the house to change.

          The reception was being held in the orchard in the back of the Weasley property it was a large circle of peach trees in the middle was a huge lake. The lake had hundreds of floating candles in it and a thick glass dance floor was enchanted over the lake. Around the lake between some of the trees were tables for the guests and in the clearing between two of the biggest trees was a long table where the bridal party sat. All the guests where seated when Harry and Hermione appeared. Hermione in her short white lace dress and Harry in his tux shirt and his loosened tie. Everyone stood to applaud as Ron presented his friends. " I would like to welcome the new couple who look mighty comfortable if I don't say so myself. Hermione and Harry potter."

That night was one Hermione would remember forever there were tears, laughs, dancing, and even a little singing.  Quite a few people gave speeches congratulating the new couple but the one that touched Hermione the most was Draco's he put her to tears. Finally around 3 in the morning the friends and guests said farewell to the couple as they headed for their new home for their first night as a married couple.


	13. Stupid People should not be professional...

A/N: Ok ok I know I said it would be one last chapter but I think that last chapter was long enough so I decided to make it into two so you all don't fall asleep on me. I really hope you liked the last chapter I'm not very good at that kind of stuff. So on with the show and this really is the last chapter so I hope you all ENJOY and oh don't forget to review since I have been writing like mad to make all my faithful fans happy!

            It was 3 am and Hermione watched the i.v she was hooked up to drip very slowly into her veins. She was become more uncomfortable and impatient. Finally after all her frustration she kicked the bed and yelled for one of the nurses or someone, anyone, even someone with a flash light would do as long as they said something. " Could you please check me I'm getting impatient and if this is going to take forever then I'm going to get some sleep!"

            A small timid obviously scared strawberry blond nurse walked over to Hermione's bed and checked the stats on the print out to the side of her bed. " Mrs. Potter are you having a contraction now?" The nurse said quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid nurse. " Would I ask you to check me if I was having a contraction…what kind of professional asks that kind of a question I swear your thicker than a bad fog now get me someone now! I want drugs I tell you because this hurts like hell now get out of my face before I kick something at you!"

            The small nurse squeaked at Hermione's outburst and hurried out of the room just as Harry walked in chuckling. " You didn't scare another one off did you?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband it was his fault she was in this state.  " Harry I'd seriously watch what you say around me because the way I'm feeling right this very moment I could kill you and not blink an eye." Harry swallowed hard as his slightly scary wife took a sip of the bottle of water he brought her. Another contraction hit Hermione hard as she kicked and screamed another person walked in the door and took Hermione's attention. " OH GINNY THIS HURTS LIKE HELL I NEED DRUGS!!" Hermione yelled kicked her feet against the bed like some temperamental child. Ginny laughed and walked to the door. " Can we get some drugs in here!!"?  Finally the doctor came in to administer the drugs Hermione so badly wanted. 

            The beastly almost man looking doctor checked quickly over Hermione's charts before giving Hermione the shot of pain killer and checking Hermione's progress.

" Ah, Ms.Potter congratulations you can get start pushing I'm going to get a prep tray and a baby heater but the nurse will assist you."  Hermione sat up quickly. " Finally only took you 17 fucking hours."  The she man of a doctor let out a manly laugh. " Oh the humor of child birth."

            Before Hermione knew it she had been pushing for an hour and was almost done. " One more good push Hermione I can see the head." The man whore commanded. Hermione gritted her teeth and grabbed Harry's shirt. " I swear Potter do this to me again and I'll chop your…" But before she could finish Hermione fell against the pillows a cold sweat taking over her body and a loud hysterical cry filled the room. " Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter you have a baby boy.

            An hour or so after Hermione had given birth the baby was returned from being checked over and given a clean bill of health and everyone was settled was the family and friends let in. Everyone was seated around the bed and nestled in Hermione's arms was their newest addition. Ginny who was probably the most excited bounced around happily like a two year old in a candy shop for she too was expecting a baby in month or so. " So Mione what's his name?"  Hermione turned to Harry and nodded and allowed him to do the presenting. " His name is James Aidian Potter" Everyone cooed at the new baby and took their turns holding him until both he and Hermione were exhausted. Mya who didn't quite understand the whole baby process was sleeping on a love seat in the corner with Ethan who had his arms protectively wrapped around her.

            Finally after 20 min Harry had thanked everyone for being there and said he'd see them in a day or so and was left with his wife and new son. Hermione was standing over the tiny bassinet next to her bed admiring her new son. He had his fathers black hair much like his sister but his eyes were a light hazel color and would most likely be color changers. Harry stood next to his wife as she leaned her head on his shoulder. " Can you believe this I finally got all that I ever dreamed of."

                                                                        THE END!!

A/n: Well there you guys go I couldn't write too much more because I'm going to write a sequel so I do hope you guys enjoyed that. Like I said before I worked really hard on the last two chapters so I hope you will all review. Much love always!


	14. Thank you

A/n: Well hell this whole page is a bunch of authors notes to those people who reviewed and really touched me. Every single review meant something to me so don't think that just because your names not on here that it didn't mean squat. It did but there were a few that really touched me and I had to personally thank. SO thank you to all my cherished reviewers I am making a sequel so keep checking if you want to give me your e-mail address or e-mail me at lilnina81yahoo.com ill be more than happy to give you info on that so on with the thank yous! OH also about the chin ring I made Harry have earlier I have no clue what possessed me to write that so lets pretend I never did I think I was on something haha!!

Megan: First I have to thank you because you're my sister. Thank you so much for having faith and inspiring me to write you know I would never have gotten into Harry Potter if it wasn't for you. Thank you for encouraging me and giving me your input and letting me know that I'm not some dork. Love you lots!

Jessi: Thank you I'm really glad you enjoyed the Spanish. Since I'm part Mexican Spanish is part of my culture and I thought that by throwing some of my culture into my writing was important. I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reading.

Slade Appelton: Wow thank you so much. Truthfully I'm not a huge Harry fan at all but this story just poped into my mind and I wrote it. I'm glad you enjoyed it thanks for reading.

PunkRockPrincess: I'm glad you liked the music. I think it adds an important element to the story. Thanks for reading.

Iceyrose514131: Thank you for catching my mistakes it means a lot to me to knowing you pay attention to my writing. Thanks for reading.

Maria: I already sent you an e-mail but thank you I wouldn't say my story is the best but I'm glad you liked it and hey the ego boost wasn't so bad. Thanks again

Sweetpup: I'm glad you liked my idea of what Harry would be like.

Dena: Thank you but I'm def. not a genius but I'm touched that you liked my writing enough to think that.

Snidget-And-Co: Glad you liked the story I chose not to have Mya talk to Harry because the story wasn't about them. However you'll get to see their special relationship in the sequel and I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Comet101: You weren't being mean its fans like you who make me want to write. I'm sorry for not updating sooner I would have loved to but it's hard to find the time.

Looloo: I'm glad you liked the story I try putting emotions I would want to feel if I was the one reading the story. As for a movie I would be so honored.

Hermione: A fan wow that means a lot thank you for reading.

Again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed I wish I could write to all of you but its almost 2 in the morning and I need some sleep but I will be posting the sequel shortly like I said its about Mya and Ethan and they're years at school and relationships since I haven't finished the story a beta and some suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated I could use a co-author too so If anyone is interested drop me an e-mail. Thanks again to everyone your great!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


End file.
